This invention relates to mirror cleaning systems and, more particularly, to a self-cleaning exterior mirror system for assisting a user to remove water, snow, and debris from a surface of the vehicle mirror connected to the exterior of an existing vehicle while the user remains positioned within an interior of the existing vehicle.